The present invention relates to a securing device, and more particularly to an adjustable securing device which can tightly secure various sizes of plugs to a socket.
Nowadays electric appliances are widely used in every home or working office. Each electric appliance needs to be plugged into a socket, and therefore electrical energy can be transferred from the power source to the electric appliance.
The conventional connector assembly essentially includes a plug and a socket which are engaged with each other. It is common that the plug is inadvertently removed from the socket. Thus, the supplying electricity is interrupted. The interrupted supplying electricity can not only result in an inconvenience, but also cause damage to the electric appliances.
In order to overcome the problems described above, the present invention provides an adjustable securing device for tightly securing various sizes of plugs to a socket disposed on an electric appliance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable securing device for tightly securing various sizes of plugs to a socket disposed on an electric appliance.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, an adjustable securing device capable of tightly securing various sizes of plugs to a socket for use in an electric appliance is provided. The adjustable securing device includes a casing having a first receptacle for retaining the socket therein and a second receptacle adjacent to the first receptacle, a holder slidably mounted in the second receptacle of the casing and having one portion exposed from the casing for supporting and retaining various sizes of plugs, a resilient element disposed in the casing and having a first engaging element thereon, and a slider having a second engaging element for engaging with the first engaging element of the resilient element and slidably disposed under the holder for regulating and securing the position of the holder relative to the casing, thereby causing various sizes of plugs to be tightly secured to the socket.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the adjustable securing device further includes a cover mounted in the casing for covering the other portion of the holder and guiding the holder and slider to slide therein.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the cover has a hole for mounting a screw therethrough to secure the cover to the casing. The holder has a first slot for mounting the screw therethrough, whereby the holder is capable of being slid in the second receptacle within the length of the first slot. The slider has a second slot corresponding to the first slot of the holder for mounting the screw therethrough, whereby the slider is capable of being slid under the holder within the length of the second slot.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the resilient element includes at least one resilient piece, each of which has a middle bended portion attached to the casing and two free ends spaced apart a specific distance from the bottom of the casing, wherein the first engaging element is disposed on one of two free ends. Preferably, the first engaging element of the resilient piece is a tenon and the second engaging element of the slider is plural holes for engaging with the tenon. More preferably, the holder further includes plural of through holes and the resilient piece further includes another tenon disposed on the other free end thereof for engaging with the through holes of the holder.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the slider further includes a screw for securing the holder to the slider by screwing the screw to bias against the undersurface of the holder when the holder is moved and regulated to a desired position relative to the casing, thereby tightly securing various sizes of plugs to the socket.
Preferably, the holder has a retaining element for retaining the plug thereon.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the holder further includes a plate, and two flanges downwardly extending from two opposite rims of the plate for defining a space with the undersurface of the plate to receive the slider.